Kidnapped Love
by LovelyGeekLife17
Summary: Draco & Harry are living with Sirius & Remus at 12 Grimmauld Place. Draco is a Healer, and Harry is still deciding if he wants to be an Auror or not. What happens to Draco when his love is kidnapped? Will he drop everything to find The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice? WARNING: Rape (sorry) and language (possibly) later on. This is SLASH! Don't like, don't read. HP/DM, RW/HG, SB/RL
1. The Howler

**Title:** _Kidnapped Love_

**Author:** _LovelyGeekLife17_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own anything contained in this story, and I am not looking to make money. The characters and everything is owned by our lovely and amazing queen, J.K. Rowling._

**Summary:** _Draco and Harry are living with Sirius and Remus at 12 Grimmauld Place, and have been since the war had ended and they had come out proclaiming their love for one another. Draco is a Healer, and Harry is still deciding if he wants to be an Auror or not. What happens to Draco when his love is kidnapped? Will he drop everything to find The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice?_

**Author's Note:** _This is my first ever fanfiction being written, so be nice! Let me know if there's any problems. I double checked everything, but I may have missed some stuff._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting in his room at 12 Grimmauld Place, when he heard a scratching at his window. Seeing an owl outside of it, he got up and opened the window to let it in. The owl flew in, dropped a red envelope on his bed, and flew right back out his window.

Harry sat down heavily on his bed, instantly remembering second year when Ron had received a letter just like the one sitting on his bed. Perplexed as to who and why a Howler would be sent to him, he tentatively picked it up and opened it. There was a small intake of breath, and then the card exploded into sound. "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Did you THINK you could get away from me that easily? Well, you can't! I WILL find you, and I WILL take what is rightfully MINE!" the voice bellows.

Harry, a little scared at first, began to chuckle. "Oh, and by the way, I'm stopping at Honeyduke's to pick up some chocolate frogs for you. Love you!" Draco says, making a kissing sound.

Harry busts out laughing, not able to believe that he had been worried over the Howler's content. And it was doubly funny that his Draco had sent it to him.

Sirius cam barging into the room, his wand out and a perplexed look coming across his face when he sees his godson crying from how hard he'd been laughing. Remus showed up behind Sirius, his wand also out, and chuckled at the sight. "Looks like there's no problem here, Sirius." Remus says, smiling.

Walking over to Harry, Sirius places a hand on his shoulder, and says "Breath, son." After about five minutes, Harry had calmed down enough to explain the situation that his godfathers had come running in on with their wands out and ready to fight. After Harry was done explaining, they all had a good laugh and were wiping tears from their own eyes then.

oOoOoOo0oOoOoOo

Draco arrived at 12 Grimmauld Place about an hour and a half after Harry and his godfathers had had their laugh about the Howler. Apparating right up to Harry's and his room, he did not expect the sight that was laid out before him.

Harry was sitting at his desk, the photo-book of his parents that Hagrid had given him being used as a pillow. Harry had been looking at the photos again, and had fallen asleep with a small, sad smile on his face.

Draco sat his bag down and took off his robes, leaving only his khakis and expensive t-shirt on before walking over to Harry. Looking closely at Harry's chiseled features, Draco noted faint tear tracks on his love's face.

"Oh, love." he whispers softly, bending over and kissing Harry on the cheek. "Mmmgh..." Harry mutters, too tired to open his eyes.

Draco trailed kisses up to his love's ear, nibbling on it before whispering "Dinner will be ready soon, love, so why don't you wake up?"

Harry grumbles again, pretending to stay tired and asleep as Draco trailed kisses along his jaw bone.

Knowing full well that Harry was pretending, Draco reached forward and started tickling Harry with no mercy. Harry jumped, a very feminine squeak escaping his lips before he started to convulse in laughter and half-hearted attempts to stop Draco. Smiling mischievously through his laughter, Harry apparates right out of Draco's arms. Turning around, Draco didn't see Harry anywhere.

"Harry?" he says, walking around the room and looking for him. Little did Draco know that Harry had apparated himself right onto the bed, where his Invisibility Cloak had been. Harry tried his hardest not to giggle as Draco upended their room in search of his love.

"Harry! This is not funny! Not one bit!" Draco says, a touch of fear and anger in his voice. Hearing those emotions in his love's voice, Harry silently gets up off of the bed and makes his way over to Draco. Once there, he takes the Invisibility Cloak, and drapes it over the two of them as he turns Draco around. Harry looked into Draco's eyes, an apology on his lips when Draco leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

"Don't ever do that again." Draco says against Harry's lips. Harry nods and kisses Draco back, wrapping his arms around the taller guy's neck.

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him closer as he licked Harry's bottom lip to ask for entrance. Harry smiled and granted Draco entrance to his mouth. Harry moaned as Draco's tongue snaked into his mouth, deepening the kiss as the two pressed together.

After about five or ten minutes of intense snogging between the two under the Invisibility Cloak, a knock came to the door. "Dinner's ready, boys." Sirius says with a touch of laughter in his voice, hearing what was transpiring inside of the room.

Slowly pulling away, Draco looked down at Harry and smiled. "We shall continue this later..." he purrs softly, bending down and nibbling on Harry's neck, eliciting a moan in answer from Harry.

Smiling satisfactorily, Draco righted himself and removed the Invisibility Cloak from them and chuckled at Harry's rumpled clothes and even messier hair.

Harry looked at Draco and outright laughed. Draco's hair was a mess from the Invisibility Cloak and the kissing, and the fact that his shirt was partially untucked and wrinkled.

Draco looked down at himself and smiled. He untucked his shirt completely, and ran his fingers through his hair to fix it while Harry straightened his clothes out and not bothering with is hair since it was always messy.

Once finished, Harry and Draco walked downstairs together, hand in hand. When the walked into the kitchen, they were greeted by very warm greetings from the two men that have been taking care of them since the war ended and Harry and Draco had finally gotten together.

"'Ello there, boys!" says Remus as he finishes up the last details of dinner before carrying it to the table. "Didn't get too carried away, I presume?" Sirius says, winking at the boys and laughing at Harry's blush.

They all sat down at the table, said a quick prayer before they served themselves to the tantalizingly delicious smell of food. "Remus, you have outdone yourself." Sirius says, leaning over and kissing Remus on the cheek. "You say that every night, Siri." Remus says, chuckling. "And I mean it, every night and every day." Sirius says, looking Remus in the eyes. The both of them just sat there and looked into each other's eyes with a love that knows no bounds and cannot be described.

Harry and Draco blush slightly, both feeling like they are intruding on a very precious and intimate moment between the two. They quietly eat their own food, their knees touching under the table.

Remus and Sirius break eye contact and immediately go back to their own food, small smiles on their faces. "So, Draco, how was work today?" Remus asks, looking at Draco.

"Well, it was the same old same old. The reporters still don't believe that I am a healer and that I'm with their glorious Saviour." Draco says, smiling and looking at Harry with love in his eyes.

"Yeah, well, the reporters can shove off." Harry mutters, a light pink still on his cheeks as he looks back at Draco with equal love in his eyes.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's forehead. "It's alright. The staff at St. Mungo's know me, and help keep the reporters out." he says, going back to his dinner. "Other than the reporters, I dealt with an interesting case of muggle flu in a young witch. It was sad to see how thin she was. But I was able to break the fever and get some nutrition in her without it coming back up." Draco says, his voice getting softer with a tinge of sadness as he relays this news.

Harry reached over and took Draco's hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze to let him know that he was here for him. Draco squeezed back in thanks, smiling sadly.

"She's at home now, and her parents have strict instructions for her care. I feel sorry for them, though. Her parents were muggles, and so they couldn't take her to a normal muggle hospital for it. They were very thankful." Draco says, smiling at the memory of the young witch's worried and distraught parents. "After I gave them the instructions and released their daughter from our care, her father shook my hand in thanks, and her mother, well... her mother gave me a great big hug and a kiss on the cheek. She told me thank you, and she doesn't care what people say about how I used to be evil. She was glad that I was able to help them and get her daughter on the path back to good health." Draco says softly, a tear of joy running down his cheek.

Remus and Sirius reached out and each took a hand of Draco's to let him know that they understand and are happy for him. Harry, on the other hand, got up and wrapped his arms around Draco from behind, kissing the tear away. "I am glad that there are people out there that do not believe everything that they hear and read. I love you, Draco. Always have, always will." Harry says, holding Draco close.

"Thank you, all of you." Draco says, smiling as he leans back into Harry's strong and comforting embrace. "You two," he says squeezing Remus' and Sirius' hands, "are more of a father figure to me than my own father ever was. Thank you for taking me in and ignoring the bad decisions of my past. I love you both, and wish the world for you." Draco smiles and releases their hands. Standing up, he turns around and looks into Harry's eyes.

"You, where to begin with you... I have to thank you for everything because you are my everything, my world, my hope. I love you." Draco says, wrapping his arms around Harry and pulling him close for a sweet and love-filled kiss. Harry smiles and kisses him back, telling Draco that that's how he feels also through the kiss.

Remus coughed into his hand as he stood up to clear the table. "Go to your room if you're going to snog." Sirius says, smiling. "I don't want to embarrass you when your friends come over next, so go. Remember the silencing charms, boys!" he yells as Harry and Draco break their kiss and disappear upstairs to their room. "You really need to stop tormenting those boys, you know." Remus says, wrapping his arms around Sirius and looking him in the eyes. "You know I can't do that, Rem." Sirius says softly, looking up into his love's eyes. "I know." Remus says, bending down and kissing Sirius sweetly.


	2. Where is he?

_Hello everyone! I'm sorry that it took me so long to get Chapter 2 finished, but here it is! Figures that when a storm hits is when I get the inspiration! I hope y'all enjoy it, and thank you for the reviews!_

_As a reminder, I do not own the Wonderful Wizarding World of Harry Potter. They are owned by our queen, J.K. Rowling. _

* * *

When Harry and Draco got up to their rooms, they couldn't wait to start snogging again. Harry paused at the doorway to cast the silence and locking spells so that no-one could hear them or walk in on them. It's not like they ever had sex with each other, but they followed Remus' and Sirius' rules very well.

Both Harry and Draco have not had sex with each other, and were saving that first moment for their wedding night. They do snog each other a lot, but they haven't and won't take it to the act making love just yet.

Finished casting the spells, Harry turns around to face Draco with a small smile on his face.

Draco strides forward and cups Harry's face in his hands. He leans down and brushes his lips against Harry's.

Harry rested his hands on Draco's chest, taken off guard by the gentle kiss of his Slytherin lover. Smirking on the inside, Draco snakes his tongue into Harry's mouth, eliciting a moan from him.

_Always the snake._ Harry thought as their tongues danced together, Draco's leading. Harry slid his hands up Draco's chest to wrap his arms around his neck, tangling the fingers of his right hand in Draco's hair.

Draco slid his hands down Harry's chest to wrap his arms around the shorter guy's waist, drawing him closer. Harry moaned at the contact, tightening his arms and standing up on tiptoe to deepen the kiss.

Draco slid his hands down to Harry's bum, and lifts him up. Harry wraps his legs around Draco's waist, no space between their bodies anymore.

Draco broke the kiss to nibble his way down Harry's neck, causing Harry to tilt his head back with his breath coming out as gasps. Sliding his hands up Harry's shirt, Draco decides that it's time to remove it. He leans away from Harry for an instant until Harry's shirt is off, and then he's back to nibbling his way down Harry's neck until he reaches Harry's collarbone. Here, just below the bone, Draco decides to leave his mark. He bites down on the tender skin below Harry's collarbone, eliciting a pain-filled gasp from Harry that soon turned into a moan when Draco sucked on it.

Draco tilted his head back and looked at the mark he had made on his love. Satisfied, he leans forward and kisses it gently before kissing his way back up Harry's neck.

Harry shivers, loving Draco's kisses trailing up his neck as his hands unbutton Draco's shirt and removes it. When the trail of kisses reach his mouth, the kiss is full of passion that is then slowed down into a kiss that's as sweet as chocolate.

Draco gently breaks the kiss and leans his forehead against Harry's to regain his breath and his head.

"I love you." Harry says, smiling and brushing his lips against Draco's, completely obliterating what he had so far achieved of remaining tied to this Earth. "And I love you." Draco says, smiling as he looks into the emerald-green eyes that seemed to dance with stars just for him.

Harry unwraps his legs from around Draco and lightly plants his feet on the ground. The both of them were standing there just their pants, lightly panting and with big grins on their faces as the love for one another fills them up.

Draco leans down for one more quick peck on the lips before heading over to his dresser to get some sleeping pants.

Harry does the same, except he opts for a pair of dark green shorts instead of the long dark red pants that Draco seems to favor for sleeping in.

They both climb in bed, Draco spooning Harry. As they both drift off into the lovely world of sleep, Draco hears Harry mutter, "I love you, always." before the raven-haired boy completely drifts to sleep. Draco falls asleep with a sweet smile on his face, knowing that for once he is loved for _who_ he is, not for his money or for what he is.

oOoOoOo0oOoOoOo

When Draco begins to wake up, he hugs Harry closer to him, happy still with the memory of last night still in the front of his mind. When he's more awake, he realizes that he is only hugging a pillow that smells like Harry close to him and not the real guy.

Sighing sadly, Draco gets up out of bed and heads towards their bathroom that's attached to their room for a nice warm shower to wake him up. Before he enters the bathroom, he notices a slip of parchment on the desk that sits right next to the doorway that has Harry's familiar untidy scrawl across it.

_Draco love,  
__I went out to get some groceries and to pop in for a visit at  
__Ron and Hermione's. I know that Kreacher could do the shopping,  
__but I feel that I should so that he has a break. And I know you wanted to see Ron  
__and Hermione too, but you were just too cute to wake up this morning, so  
__I just let you sleep. Take today's day off and relax, okay?  
__Love you always,  
__Harry_

Draco smiled and set the parchment back down and continued into the bathroom for his shower. After his shower, he went downstairs and enjoyed breakfast with Sirius and Remus, then enjoyed the morning talking with the two men about various topics. After lunch, Draco went back up to their room and lounged on the bed for a while, reading a book and waiting for Harry to get back home.

Harry, on the other hand, did his grocery shopping first and magically teleported the groceries back home for Kreacher. Amongst the groceries was a little parcel with a note attached. When Kreacher saw that the note had his name on it, he opened it up and read:

_Kreacher,  
__Thank you so much for everything.  
__These are for you. Enjoy.  
__Love, Harry_

Kreacher took the parcel and the note and hid them in his cupboard, refraining from letting his tears of happiness leak. He was a house elf under the Black's, and he only served Harry because of Sirius. Or did he? Kreacher shook those thoughts away and finished putting the groceries away in a happy haze.

Harry apparated over the Hermione's and Ron's house, knocking on the door before entering. He enjoyed tea and biscuits with the two, and caught up on everything that had been going on in their lives. After his visit with them, he decided to walk home since it was a nice day out and he hadn't gone for a walk in a long time. It was on this walk that someone took a particular interest in Harry, and began following him at a discreet distance, so as to not bring attention to themself.

When Harry turned down an alley that was a short cut, they took that alley also. Harry heard the footsteps behind him and the whispered jinx, but was too late to react. Harry collapsed to the ground, and was apparated away by his assailant.

Come dinner time, Draco started to worry and fret because Harry wasn't back yet. He barely touched the delicious food, and his worry and anxiety seemed to affect everyone in the house. "Where is he?!" Draco half moaned, half keened in worry. He was trying to reign in his worry, but everyone else knew that it was impossible.

Sirius reached out and took Draco's hands in his own. "He will be okay, Draco. Have faith. For Harry and us, have faith." he says, giving Draco's hand a gentle squeeze.

Kreacher, himself worried over Master Potter, disappeared into his cupboard to open the parcel that Harry had sent for him. Inside the box were some assorted cookies, and a small book. Opening up the book, Kreacher saw that it was filled with pictures of the Black family, a place where those original photos could be kept safe by Kreacher. "Thank you, Harry..." he mutters, overcome with happiness and worry over a master who wasn't home.

"Have you tried owling Ron and Hermione to see if Harry is still with them? I know that Harry hasn't seen them in a while, and he might have gotten carried away." Remus says softly, reaching out and brushing the distraught blonde's hair out of his face. When Draco shook his head no, Remus got up to fetch some parchment, a quill, and ink for Draco. He sat these in front of him, and Draco immediately started to hastily scrawl a note to the two.

_Ron and Hermione,  
__I was just wondering if Harry was still with you two at your  
__house or not since he hasn't come home yet.  
__Please let me know if he is.  
__Sincerely,  
__Draco_

Remus brought in Widgeon, a barn owl, and the note was tied to his leg and sent off. Draco sat there at the table, unable to move and too worried to head upstairs to get ready for bed. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight, he knew. He also knew that Sirius and Remus would stay up all night with him as well, waiting for the note from Ron and Hermione to arrive and to keep an eye on Draco so that he doesn't do anything stupid in his worry.

Over an hour later, Widgeon returned with a note attached to his leg. Sirius plucked it off its leg, and Remus sent it out for its nightly hunt. Opening the note and reading it, Sirius frowned.

"What is it? Please... please tell me..." Draco nearly begs, too fraught with worry to care about his dignity and everything.

Sirius looked at Remus who nodded. Sighing, Sirius cleared his throat and read out loud: "Draco, Sirius, Remus, and Kreacher. Harry left our house shortly after 2 in the afternoon. I am sorry that he hasn't returned home. Stay true, and we will drop by in the morning to check and see if he came home. Don't worry too much, please? I love all of you. Take care, and we shall see you in the morning. Love, Hermione and Ron."

Draco dropped his head into his hands, sobbing uncontrollably, knowing that Harry is out there somewhere, but he didn't know where. That's what scared him the most. He finally found someone to complete him, someone that loves him for him, and now he feels that his other half is being taken away from him.

"Where is he?" Draco whispers, feeling strong arms wrap around him and hearing someone making tea. He couldn't help his mind from wandering, and memory after memory of his beloved Harry played in his mind like a muggle film.

Harry felt himself awaken, but he couldn't see anything. All was pitch black. He could feel himself being jostled around, like he was in the back of a truck that was being driven over a rocky road. His mind wandered to the guy that completed him. The tall, strong, delicate featured Draco that made him feel alive. His mind also started to wander, conjuring up all of his memories of Draco, good and bad.

The thought that always seem to reverberate through their memories rattled them both to the core:

_Where is he?_

* * *

_Sorry about the cliff hanger! Chapter 1 was only to introduce everyone to the characters. This is where everything really starts rolling. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I am. _

_REMEMBER: REVIEWS GIVE ME INSPIRATION! If you have any problems with it, or you want to give me ideas about some things, feel free! Just be polite with your creative criticism, please! Thank you, and love y'all!_


	3. Surprises

_**Hey, everyone! I am extremely sorry that I haven't updated this in a while! I was really busy with my first semester of college. My winter break is almost up! And, I was also suffering from extreme writer's block. Just have patience with me, and I promise that I won't disappoint you! (Hopefully!) Thank you!**_

* * *

_Where is he?_

-_H_-

Harry tried to move, but felt something constricting his hands and feet together. _'Why is this happening? The war is over and Voldemort's gone. Who would be doing this to Draco and I?'_ Harry thought to himself as he was jostled even further in what felt like the bed of a pickup truck.

"You awake, Potter?" a very feminine and hate-filled voice whispers to him.

Harry's eyes opened wide. _'No way! It's-'_

"Stupefy!"

Harry is knocked back into unconsciousness, unable to complete his thought.

_Heaven today is but a way  
To a place I once called home  
Heart of a child, one final sigh  
As another love goes cold_

-_D_-

Draco woke up at the kitchen table, completely disoriented. Remus and Sirius were sitting with him at the table, each in different poses from when they fell asleep at the table.

_No will to wake for this morn  
To see another black rose born  
Deathbed is slowly covered with snow_

"Hnngh…" he says as he stretches, trying to wake up completely. He barely remembered anything from last night because it was all a blur. Seeing the bottle of Fire Whiskey on the table, he understood why last night was all muddled in his mind. Reaching out, his hand grasps a piece of parchment that was lying on the table. He brings it closer to his face, trying to focus his eyes on the words that seemed to swirl and dance across the page. Once his eyes focused and he could read, everything came back from last night.

_Wounded is the deer that leaps highest  
And my wound it cuts so deep  
Turn off the light and let me pull the plug_

"No!" Draco wails, the Fire Whiskey hangover diminishing in his anguish as he breaks down sobbing.

_End of hope  
End of love  
End of time  
The rest is silence_

Remus and Sirius are jolted awake by Draco's wail and his sobs, their own Fire Whiskey hangover making them groggy.

"Here, masters. For the hangover." Kreacher says, offering them each a glass with the potion to get rid of hangovers.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Sirius says, smiling slightly as he shoots back the hangover remedy and shaking himself awake like a dog. He gets up and goes over to Draco, wrapping the young man in his arms and rocking him while whispering soft words to him to try and calm him.

"Thanks." Remus says, shooting back the other glass of potion and then looking at the shaking and sobbing blonde in Sirius' arms with worry.

Kreacher grabs the empty Fire Whiskey bottle and puts it in the recycling bin that Harry deemed necessary to have in the household.

Remus gets up and makes breakfast, keeping it light for stomachs upset with worry and fear. He also brewed some tea that will help to relax the body and the mind.

A dinging sound alerts the group in the kitchen that someone is at the door. Kreacher cracks away, only to appear moments later with Hermione and Ron right behind him. He took their jackets and scarves from them, and hung them up on the appropriate hangers.

"Oh, dear." was all Hermione said when she saw Draco before sitting next to him and opening her arms for him.

Draco buries himself in her embrace, sobbing harder than ever at the loss of his other half.

Ron shakes his head, and sits down next to Sirius as Remus brings breakfast and tea to the table.

"Draco, dear. I need to you sit up and try to stop crying, okay? Can you do that for me?" Hermione gently asks him, slightly pushing him back from her. He nods and sniffles, wiping his nose on his sleeve like a little kid.

Hermione reaches out and fixes Draco's hair so it wasn't a tangled mess. He softly smiles his thanks as she dishes him up some food and places it before him. He stares at it, unsure what to do.

"Eat, Draco. You need your strength." she says, pouring him a cup of tea. "One or two sugars?" she asks him.

"One." Draco says, his voice hoarse and watery from crying so much. He then takes the fixed tea from Hermione and sips at it, closing his eyes and taking in the aroma of it. "Thank you…" he whispers, opening his eyes and looking at each person in turn.

"No problem, dear." Hermione says, resting her hand on Draco's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, seriously dude. We're a family, and families stick together." Ron says, reaching out and clasping Draco's hand in a brotherly way.

"Where are the kids?" Remus asks Hermione, nibbling at his food.

"Oh, we sent them to their Grandma's." she says, smiling as Draco, too, nibbled his food.

"We told mum that we might be here for a while, and we said we'd owl her if anything changes. Oh, and Draco? Mum told us to tell you that if you ever need anything, anything at all, to owl her. She would be here faster than you could say muggle." Ron says, smiling sadly at Draco.

"Thank you, Ron." Draco says, squeezing Ron's hand before letting it go so that he could eat under the close watch of Hermione.

After breakfast, Hermione turns to Draco. "Draco, look at me." He turns to her, unshed tears and pain filling his eyes. "I need you to go upstairs, get a change of clothes, and take a nice, hot shower. It will help relax you, okay? Please?" she says, cupping his cheek with her hand. He reaches up and places his hand over hers, nodding at her request.

Draco gets up from the table, and shuffles out of the room.

"Ron, could you please follow him and make sure that he makes it to the shower okay, and that he doesn't drown himself once in there?" Hermione asks, looking at Ron.

Ron nods and gets up, going over to Hermione to give her a quick peck on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen to keep an eye on Draco.

-_H_-

Harry wakes up, blinking his eyes fast as his hand reaches out to grab his glasses. Fumbling around for a little while, he finally finds them and shoves them on his face. He looks around the room, on guard for anything mysterious.

"Oh, good. You're awake." a female voice says, causing Harry to jump as the bed dips. He looks to where the voice was coming from, and glares at the girl—no, young woman—sitting next to him on the bed.

"Pansy." He says, wishing his wand was in his hand so that he could hex her.

"What? No 'Hi, how've you been?' 'Long time, no talk?' No? Oh well." Pansy says, flipping her long, dark hair over her shoulder.

"Why did you kidnap me?" Harry asks her calmly, noticing that he was still in his clothes from the day before.

"I took you," she says, enunciating the word 'took', "because you took something from me." She smirked at Harry.

"I didn't take—" Harry began to say, before realizing what she meant. "Draco. This is about Draco choosing me over you." he says evenly.

"Yes, it is." Pansy says, glaring. "And since I can't have him, I'm going to take you instead." She says, smirking and waving her wand at him. He was immediately tied to the bed, completely exposed and vulnerable.

Harry immediately began to struggle. "No! I will not allow this! I will not!" he yells.

"You just wait here, my pet." Pansy purrs at him, running her hand up the inside of his thigh. She then walks out of the room, laughing at Harry's struggles.

-_D_-

A half hour later after he had disappeared upstairs for a shower, Draco comes walking downstairs with Ron close behind him.

"Do you feel better?" Remus asks as Draco sits down at the kitchen table across from him. "Loads." Draco says, smiling softly at him. "I still feel torn up on the inside, but I've found control now. And that's all thanks to you guys, especially you, Hermione." He says, smiling at all of them.

"Well, it's good you're in control again. We need to know what we're going to do." Sirius says, smiling at Draco.

"We can't let the Aurors know about this. At all." Ron says, looking at each of them.

"Well, why not?" Hermione says, looking at Ron with confusion.

"IF we go to the Aurors about this, the first two people they will take into custody is Draco and Sirius because of their records. And, we also don't want the media to know about this at all." Ron says logically.

"That is very reasonable, Ron. Thanks for thinking of us." Sirius says, nodding at him and smiling.

"If we can't go to the Aurors, then who are we to go to? We can't solve this on our own." Remus says, crossing his arms on the table.

Draco gets up and goes to the window where an owl was hovering. He opens the window, unties the letter from the owl's leg, and stands there shocked as the owl immediately flew away. "Strange…" he mutters to himself, looking at the unmarked parchment in his hands. He closed the window and walked back to the table, breaking the blank seal and sitting down. "Master Draco, who is the letter from?" Kreacher asks, walking over to Draco and only sitting when Draco gestured for him to sit. "I don't know." he says, laying the letter out on the table for those closest to him to be able to see it as well.

"Well, first off, the letter is for you, Draco." Hermione says, pointing to the first line. "That it is…" Draco muses, reading the letter.

_Dear Draco,  
I am sorry for any pain I may have  
caused you. But the pain I caused you was justified  
for the pain you caused me. Your precious Harry is mine now,  
and he is very glad to be out of your clingy and whiney  
presence. Don't come looking for him. He doesn't  
want you to. He's happy here with me. Take  
care of yourself now, and I hope to  
never see you again.  
Love,  
P._

Draco glared at the red-lipstick kiss over the only letter in the signature. "I won't believe that Harry is happy away from me." Draco says, shoving the parchment away from him. "And am I clingy and whiney?" he asks seriously, wanting to know the truth.

"No! You are NONE of those things! Don't you DARE believe a single word this person is saying about you OR Harry! Okay?" Remus snaps, shocking everyone at the anger in his voice and the flames in his eyes.

"Rem, hon, you're scaring them. Hell, you scared me a little." Sirius says, wrapping his arms around Remus.

"I-I'm sorry, everyone. She is just trying to hurt Draco in the worst ways possible, and make sure that he won't go searching. Remus says calmly, leaning into Sirius' embrace.

"Wait. Did you just say she?" Hermione asks, looking at the letter curiously.

"Yes, I did. I couldn't see a guy doing this. Guys are more physical when they want revenge. Women, on the other hand, are more psychological in their revenge methods. And also because if the kiss print over the signature." Remus explains, earning a kiss on the cheek from Sirius.

"Master Draco," Kreacher says, reaching out and placing a hand on Draco's arm, "I know that Master Harry would never leave you like this. He hates causing you harm. So don't believe any of that rubbish." Realizing all that he had said had come from the heart (and that he had spoken out of terms), Kreacher blushed and was going to apologise when Draco interrupted him.

"Thank you, Kreacher. That really means a lot." Draco says, gently hugging Kreacher.

Flustered at what he was feeling and all the attention, Kreacher disappeared into his cupboard where he nibbled on the cookies that Harry had given him and looked at some of the pictures in the book.

Before anyone could discuss Kreacher's behaviour, a chiming sound notified everyone that someone was at the door. Kreacher abandoned his cupboard to open the door, leading the new guest into the kitchen.

"Hello, guys. I got a message from a little Snarkle that I was needed here. So, here I am." Said a very familiar dreamy voiced, eccentric blonde.

"L-Luna?" Draco asks, looking dumbfounded.

"Why, yes, silly! Who else did you expect? The Aurors? No. Now, bring me up to date on everything. Luna Lovegood says, sitting down at the table and accepting the cup of tea that Sirius had poured for her.

So, they all brought her up to date on everything, not questioning her reasons for kind of knowing what had happened.

"I'm sorry, Draco. This must be really hard for you." Luna says after she was caught up to date, and looking at Draco sympathetically.

"Thanks, Luna. I'm doing my best to handle it. May I ask why you are here, though?" Draco says, looking at her questioningly.

"Well, little do you guys know, I am a detective. I don't work for the Ministry, nor the muggle police force. I am self-employed as well. I help people find things they have lost." Luna says, smiling softly.

"Really? That's an interesting profession." Hermione says politely.

"I decided on it because I was always searching for my things at Hogwarts, and I also helped others find their things that they had also lost. I enjoy it, so there's no harm done." Luna says. "So, let's get started on finding Harry." She says, her dreamy demeanour changing to one of seriousness and determination.

* * *

_**A/N: The italicized groups of words, except for the letter from our kidnapper, are excerpts from songs by the band **_**Nightwish**_**. The first one is from the song **_**For the Heart I Once Had**_** and the other three are from the song **_**End of All Hope**_**. I hope you enjoyed it!**_

_**Please review! I need the inspiration and the motivation to continue writing! Please and thank you!**_


End file.
